


Jeff Might Die

by caz251



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic from Casey's POV Spoilers for Series 2 Episode 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeff Might Die

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Chuck.

Major John Casey was not impressed to still be in LA, watching over Chuck Bartowski, especially as it meant dealing with the day to day annoyances that were his co-workers at the Buy More. It was retail hell to say the least, the green shirts were bad enough, they lived to be entertained in some inane way, the nerds you would think would be a bit less childish or at least have better taste.

Not at the Buy More apparently, Anna was dating Morgan, enough said. Jeff and Lester were both perverted, filming the female customers, the former also an alcoholic. Chuck was the only normal-ish person in the Nerd Herd and he has a super computer in his brain.

Although he hates the inertia of his cover, he is glad that Chuck is still alive, it’s not like the guy had done anything that warranted execution and he didn’t want to be that executioner. The nerd had a habit of growing on you, no more how annoying you find him to begin with there is something about him that makes you feel something different from hate in regards to him, a bit like puppy that has finally been housetrained.

Looking up he saw Chuck jump over the Herd Desk, nodding to him he spoke, “Good to see you, Bartowski.”

“Hey, Casey. Ninety Twinkies in three minutes. Be there.”, Chuck replied, as he followed Morgan. 

Shaking his head internally at the stupidity of the But More employees he started to walk in the opposite direction, until he heard something that would make the whole assignment a lot more promising. Surprisingly it had been something Morgan had said.

“Jeff might die.”, Morgan had called back after him.

Quickly changing his course, Casey ran to catch up with Chuck, if he was going to be stuck here for the foreseeable future, he may as well have some fun.


End file.
